Violet Turner et la maison hantée
by Jennifer Guerin
Summary: Violet et Cooper passent la journée de Halloween ensemble. Trad de SeverusLovesMe


Voici ma première traduction d'une fic de SeverusLovesMe sur le couple Violet-Cooper mais ce ne sera surement pas la dernière. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**"Devine quoi ?" dit Cooper en débarquant dans son bureau. 

Violet essaya de le regarder d'un air sévère mais sentit un sourire se former sur son visage. "Quoi ?"

"Tommy, avec la cheville cassée, tu sais ? Sa mère a fait une maison hantée ! Elle m'a tout expliqué et ça a l'air super et je pensais qu'on devrais y aller."

"Une maison hantée ? Non merci."

"Violet, allez, ce sera amusant ! J'adore les maisons hantés !" Il la suppliait maintenant, accompagnant ses paroles de gestes dramatiques.

"Pas question."

"S'il te plait ?" Il utilisait son regard de chien battu, et elle savait qu'il savait que ça marchait toujours.

"Non. Je ne changerais pas d'avis."

"Violet, allez, ca va être vraiment, vraiment amusant !"

"J'en doute."

"Amusant ! Tu te souviens ce que ça veux dire, au moins ?"

"C'est la seule chose que tu sais dire. Amusant."

"D'accord, c'est probablement trop effrayant, ou si ça ne l'ai pas, alors on pourra s'amuser à se moquer."

"Je n'aime pas les monstres."

"Je te protégerais. Et qu'est-ce que ça veux dire que tu n'aimes pas les monstres ? Tu es une grande fille maintenant."

"Je sais. Et tu sais, je suis forte. Je n'ai pas peur devant des films d'horreurs psychologiques. Mais si un type avec un masque me saute dessus, ça me fait peur."

"Tu as besoin de faire un tour à la maison hantée, surmonter cette peur ridicule."

"Ils sautent, Cooper ! C'est effrayant."

Il parla d'une voix ferme. "On y va."

Violet soupira.

------------------------

Violet sortit de sa voiture, se retrouvant sur le parking de Cooper. Le ciel était d'un beau bleu clair et une petit brise soufflait. Il ne faisait pas encore froid, mais les odeurs typiques de cette époque, l'automne, envahissant peu à peu l'air ambiant. Il y avait des choses pires que passer l'après-midi dans un maison hantée, supposa-t-elle.

"Hey". Cooper s'était glissé derrière elle. Elle sursauta et Cooper sourit. "Sauve-toi de la maison hantée, peureuse."

"La ferme, Coop." Elle regarda autour d'elle. Oû sont les autres ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Je croyais qu'ils venaient."

"Qui ?" demanda Cooper distraitement.

"Naomi, Pete, Sam, tu sais, tout le monde."

Cooper releva la tête brusquement. "Que... oh, ils ne pouvaient pas le faire. Du travail. Beaucoup de patients."

"Un samedi ?"

"Ouais, une chose anormale. Qui arrive parfois." Il s'eclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers vers l'entrée.

La maison hantée était une bâtisse soigneusment délabrée pour Halloween avec quelques stands de nourritures. Ils marchèrent vers la maison lentement, essayant d'éviter de marcher sur une horde d'enfants qui couraient en hurlant.

"Cooper, franchement qui irait dans une maison hantée pendant l'après-midi ? Ce ne serait pas plus effrayant la nuit ?"

Il sourit. "Pense à l'extérieur de la boite, Vi. En plus, ce serait trop effrayant pour toi la nuit."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Allons-y !" Il lui prit la main et la tira vers la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans une première puis une deuxième pièce - une recréation de la scène de la douche de Psychose - avant que Violet ne réalise qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main. Encore plus mystérieux que ça, c'était presque... agréable.

Dans la troisième pièce se trouvait une créature ressemblant à un zombie qui vacilla vers eux. Elle hurla et courut vers la prochaine pièce, entraînant Cooper à sa suite. Il se moqua d'elle, alors elle lui frappa le bras.

"Je n'aime pas les montres."

"Ouais, tu l'as déjà dit." Il riait toujours.

Ils visitèrent plusieurs pièces, avec des thèmes comme les vampires et les loup-garous et Shining. Quelques personnes déguisées en Frankenstein ou Freddy Frueger avançèrent vers eux dans l'obscurité, tenant des tronçonneuse qu'elle espérait être fausses. Une des pièces effraya Cooper, alors elle rie pour se venger. La pièce était remplie de ballons, mais une fois qu'ils entrèrent, des clowns avec des couteux surgirent de l'étage supérieur alors qu'une lumière stroboscopique les aveuglait. Les hurlements de Cooper ressemblaient à ceux d'une petite fille, alors Violet s'assura de s'en souvenir pour le lui rappeler.

Elle soupçonnait qu'ils approchaient de la fin de la maison, et sur la porte de la prochaine pièce était inscrit : "Le Crâne Hurleur."

"Crâne hurleur, qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle.

Cooper feint d'y réfléchir sérieusement. "Probablement quelque chose qui crie ?"

"Alors je serais celui qui crie," répondit-elle.

Souriant toujours, ils passèrent la porte. Celui qui se faisait appelé "Crâne Hurleur" se trouvait dans la lumière sur une table. Violet le regarda, incertaine face à ce qu'était ce tour. Le crâne se balança un peu, probablement une corde accrochée au pied de la table, pensa-t-elle. Mais, est-ce qu'il grandissait ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Cooper lorsqu'il devint apparent que le crâne était en réalité plus grand. Sa bouche était ouverte et il fixait la table. Elle attrapa sa main.

Le crâne devenait de plus en plus grand, et tous ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était regarder. Enfin, il sembla s'arrêter de grossir, ou du moins ralentir, ce qui était bien parce qu'il avait maintenant la taille d'une pastèque et que des jambes semblaient bouger sous la table. Cooper et Violet regardèrent alors que la machoire s'ouvrait en grinçant et un qu'un son en sortait. C'était... un hurlement, elle supposa que c'était la meilleure description. Mais elle était un peu trop occupée à couvrir ses oreilles avec ses mains. Violet sentit la panique et le désespoir s'emparer d'elle. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

Dans sa panique, elle sentit Cooper l'aggriper et ils vacillèrent vers la sortie. Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux mais pouvaient toujours entendre le crâne gémir. Ils se regardèrent et dans un accord mutuel, ils franchirent les derniers mètres vers la sortie, laissant le soleil de fin d'après-midi les accueillir.

"Je... c'était effrayant," commença Violer.

"Je suis d'accord."

"Peut-être que nous pourrions faire quelque chose de moins effrayant maintenant ? Comme une ballade ?"

Cooper lui sourit. "Tu lis dans mes pensées."

---------------------

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, regardant le paysage.

"Ca ma rappelle : une année, mes amis et moi sommes allés à une fête d'Halloween. C'était un peu comme ça. Il faisait un peu plus froid," raconta Violet.

"Le célèbre soleil de Californie. On ne peut pas le battre," dit Cooper en penchant sa tâte vers l'arrière pour regarder le ciel.

Il était chaud et solide à côté d'elle, et elle prit impulsivement sa main et la serra. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terme de leur ballade, près du vendeur de cidre, Cooper se leva et l'aida à descendre du chariot. Il enleva distraitement un morceau de paille de ses cheveux. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était aussi proche d'elle, mais elle l'ignora.

Ils errèrent autour des stands, et Cooper lui acheta une pomme d'amour et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était un rendez-vous. _Un rendez-vous. Avec Cooper._ Oh, et c'est pour ça que les autres n'étaient pas là - il ne les avait pas invité. D'accord. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup pour réfléchir à ça.

"Vi, allez, avance !" dit Cooper en montrant la grande roue en souriant. Elle lui permit de la tirer tandis que son esprit réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Elle et Cooper avaient un rendez-vous. D'accord.

Elle essaya de comprendre exactement comment elle se sentait alors qu'ils marchaient vers la grande roue en passant devant des stands de tir oû ils s'arrêtèrent un instant. Cooper se moqua d'elle après sa piètre performance jusqu'é ce qu'elle découvre sa peur des montagnes russes. Alors elle le taquina. Elle le ferait monter de toute façon.

La nuit était tombée alors qu'ils marchaient dans la foire, le bras de Cooper autour d'elle comme une couverture. Violet était en accord avec le fait que ce soit un rendez-vous, particulièrement maintenant que la bras de Cooper était une barrière chaude contre l'air froid.

Il s'arrêta, son bras toujours autour d'elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? On pourrait commander une pizza et j'ai loué Queen of Outer Space."

"Pourquoi diable l'as tu loué ?"

"La curiosité, je suppose. Et, c'est Halloween."

"Ouais, ok, ça semble amusant." Dans son nouvel état d'hyperconscience, elle vit une lueur s'allumer dans ses yeux.

------------------------

Violet passa le chemin en voiture en se demandant ce qui se passait avec Cooper. Ils venaient d'avoir un rendez-vous, et maintenant elle allait chez lui, à quoi pensait-elle exactement ? Elle secoua la tête.

Elle conduisit jusque chez lui en mode automatique - au point qu'elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés, constata-t-elle - perdue dans ses pensées. C'était Cooper ; c'était son meilleur ami, il la protégeait des montres. Elle se rappela le crâne mystérieux, et Cooper qui avait prit sa main avant de courir hors de la maison hantée. A un feu rouge, elle posa sa tête sur le volant, ne la relevant pas jusqu'a ce qu'un claxonnement l'alerte que le feu était maintenant vert.

Il devait avoir appelé de la voiture, parce que la pizza les attendait lorsqu'elle arriva. C'était bien, elle était affamée. La moitié de sa part déjà engloutie, elle prit la bière que Cooper lui tendait. Emportant son assiette dans la salon, elle s'assit sur le canapé.

Cooper mit le film et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il sentait toujours le foin et le cidre, remarqua-t-elle. Elle se rapprocha un tout petit peu.

Le générique défila et elle se tourna vers Cooper, souriant au dessus de sa part de pizza. "Je me suis vraiment amusée aujourd'hui."

"Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que les maisons hantées étaient stupéfiantes."

Elle poussa son genou avec la sien. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais peur des montagnes russes."

"Je n'ai pas peur ! Je suis juste... je préfère ne pas y aller. C'est la suspension à l'envers, je crois."

"Trouillard."

"Dit la femme cultivée qui a peur d'un type déguisé en zombie."

"Il était effrayant !"

Cooper rit et mit son bras autour d'elle. "Je te protégerais des grands et méchants monstres, tu te souviens ?"

Violet posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils se concentrèrent sur le film.

----------------------

Alors que le générique défilait, Violet ramassa les assiettes pour les ramener à la cuisine.

"Alors," dit-il en prenant les bouteilles de bières vide et en la suivant. "Je pense que c'était un chef-d'oeuvre cinématographique."

Violet grogna. "Tu as juste aimé les filles en mini robes et haut talons. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir."

"Hey," protesta-t-il. "Ca a le mérite d'être artistique."

"Les bas des robes étaient coupées."

"Je suis fan de Zsa Zsa Gabor !"

"Je ne l'achètera pas même si on me payait."

Cooper rit et se tourna pour ouvrir le réfrégirateur. "Tu veux une autre bière ?" Elle était distraite par la largeur de ses épaules et ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il répète, "La terre appelle Violet" et attire son attention.

Fixant brusquement son attention vers lui, Violet hocha la tête et il lui en lança une. Ils retournèrent au salon. Assise sur le canapé, elle se réappuya contre lui et prit une petite gorgée de sa bière.

"Ce crâne, c'était vraiment bizarre," commenca-t-il.

"Ouais. Qui croirait qu'une chose appelée "Le Crâne Hurleur" pourrait être aussi angoissante ?"

"Plus angoissant que le gars zombi ?"

"Hey, le zombi m'a fait paniquer. Il était gris et il a dit qu'il voulait manger mon cerveau. J'ai besoin de mon cerveau !" Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

"J'aime bien ton cerveau," dit Cooper en lui souriant, et son sourire semblait un peu abruti.

C'était Cooper, et il avait été insuportablement gentil toute la journée, comme un gamin enthousiaste.

"Hey," dit-elle, puis elle l'embrassa.

Il avait le goût de la pizza et de la bière, mais avec un petit arrière goût de cidre. C'était étonnamment agréable. Cooper l'embrassa lui aussi, mais après un moment elle se recula.

"Est-ce que c'était... bien ?" Un sourire hésitant se forma sur ses lèvre.

Il sourit, encore plus stupéfait qu'auparavant. "Uh, je... oui. Très bien. Super bien même."

"Bien." Elle se pencha et l'embrassa encore. Trouvant la main de Cooper les yeux fermés, Violet entrelaça leurs doigts.


End file.
